


I'm home

by Kazaha_87



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Post-Finale second season, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No more than three seconds after Neko and Kuro had opened the door to the place they called ‘home’, a loud shout coming from the girl filled the air.<br/>“SHIROOO!! SHIROOO!! IT’S YOU!! YOU’RE BACK!!!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm home

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am, back with my new obsession: K! :D  
> I hope you'll like this little fic! If you do, let me know! (Please!!!)

No more than _three seconds_ after Neko and Kuro had opened the door to the place they called ‘home’, a loud shout coming from the girl filled the air.

“SHIROOO!! SHIROOO!! IT’S YOU!! YOU’RE BACK!!!”

And Adolf K. Wisemann, in response, broadly smiled at her – who had literally jumped at his neck – and he affectionately hugged her back, gently patting her head like he had done only a few months earlier in a similar circumstance after his more than one-year-long disappearance.

The only difference was that, that time, he was in a different body… a body that he had grown to love, but that wasn’t his own.

And Adolf had really felt sorry for the _real_ Isana Yashiro – because he had actually stolen him his body and his life for a long while even if, at start, it wasn’t his fault. But, in the end, he had kept that body for quite a long time…

To tell the entire truth, the German had been slightly worried about his two clansmen’s reaction to his comeback in a different body – a body that actually was his own, but that they didn’t know. Not that they couldn’t recognize it – they had seen it! – but it was no more the body of the ‘Shiro’ they had grown fond of and that they learned to love…

And yes, he knew that it was a silly thought – a silly fear – but he couldn’t control it.

But at that moment, when the girl had jumped in his arms crying in happy tears for his comeback, he felt _so_ grateful that there was Neko: she was so honest with her feelings, and it was refreshing.

Unlike someone else… and he wasn’t just talking about Kuro…

When he was young, and he still lived in Germany with his sister and, later on, with the lieutenant too, he was a dreamer, and he was always happy and cheerful, and he believed in people.

Then the war started… the war that smashed his beliefs and his optimism to smithereens… the war that made him fear the people he’d always believed in until then… the war that stole him his sister…

And so he had run away. For seventy years he had run away from the world and from himself.

In order not to get involved again.

In order not to suffer anymore.

Then, all that mess happened, and his time started to flow once more.

And he started to have feelings once again. To feel concerned about what was happening around him.

He started to want to be of some help for the people around him.

And he still had no memory of his past or of whom he was at the time, but his dreamer’s nature surfaced regardless of all that, and he started to love again. To love people, to believe in them… to want happiness for all the world for the second time…

He was so old – older than almost anybody living – and yet he still was as naïf as a child…

But now he was no more the Silver King. He was no more immortal. He was no more untouchable. No more unreachable.

He had made a clan when he remembered who he was, but now he was no more a King…

But he really had been stupid to fear that his two clansmen wouldn’t have accepted him only because of that, or because he was now in a body that was different from the one they loved… because a clan is like a family, and you can only love your family… because a family is warm.

He almost had lost his calm and composure when Neko had jumped into his arms crying with joy, really.

And he felt _so_ relieved!

“Tadaima!”, he said in Japanese still gently patting and caressing Neko on the head in his always carefree tone and attitude and, relieved, he even left a light kiss on the girl’s forehead – something he had never done before then…

But now he was back in his body – an adult body – and he somehow felt like a sort of a parent to that overgrown child…

Not that before he saw her any differently than that, but somehow it felt different now.

He didn’t know how to explain that…

What he actually didn’t expect, anyway, was Kuro’s reaction when he lightly kissed Neko in front of him.

The other time – when he had come back to their rescue after more than a year missing – he had had the feeling that, when he had patted Neko exactly like he had done this time, Kuro would have wanted him to do the same to him. But he had felt embarrassed at the time and it had followed a brief awkward moment between them, where neither of them had the slightest idea how to react and what to do to show the other that they were happy to reunite after so long… so, in the end, he had decided only to speak to him, avoiding contact as much as Kuro dared not touch him either.

But this time, in an impulse, he had kissed Neko – and even if it still was just her forehead, it was the first kiss that he had ever given her – and, in an impulse as strong and as incontrollable as his, Kuro had started to tug at his jacket, shyly but for once _actively_ asking for attention.

More than just a little surprised by the unusual gesture, then, Adolf turned to watch at him and, this time, when he saw him there, his fingers still clutched around his clothes, his sheepish eyes fixed on the ground so to avoid his gaze and his face as red as a tomato, he moved again in an impulse and, with the same hand he had used to pat Neko on the head only a moment earlier, he grabbed him by his collar and, firmly tugging him down, he fiercely and wantonly kissed him on the mouth like he had _never_ kissed anyone before then, stealing Kuro his breath for a few seconds and losing his own too.

All that under the appalled gazes of both his clansmen, who blinked at him in pure shock, frozen still.

And when Adolf finally released Kuro from his grip, he lightly sighed at his disorientation.

“…tadaima…”, he repeated, this time addressing him, his eyes fixed in Kuro’s dark blue ones, and this time his tone was different from when he had greeted the girl: more sweet… and slightly resigned, maybe?

And when Neko slowly slid away from Shiro, her eyes almost as wide as Kuro’s at the moment and her face pink in embarrassment at the awkward feeling of slightly being in the way, in front of a bright red up to the tip of his ears and definitely panicked Kuro, Adolf only smiled at them again, satisfied and comforted: he was home once again, and, now, he was there to stay.


End file.
